


闲暇时间

by nosstuart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosstuart/pseuds/nosstuart
Summary: 起因是：19年12月27日我说今天过了电音泥鳅我就写爷孙双头龙。然后就真过了！！Cp：瓦历斯♀x爱梅特♀x瓦历斯♀（百合无差）警告：盖乌斯+雷古拉x瓦历斯♀前提的爷孙。时间线在魔大陆三斗神调查后。可视作《例行公事》的后续故事。双头龙姐妹磨批警告！！！很bitch的爱梅x
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Varis zos Galvus
Kudos: 12





	闲暇时间

“真是可怜啊。”

正在批改公文的瓦历斯蹙起了眉心。

从她背后传来的，是本该与棺材一并沉睡在地底的、帝国初代皇帝索鲁斯的声音。 

现在，用爱梅特赛尔克来称呼她似乎更为恰当。

移转魔法的黑雾散开后，无影的身型显现了出来。爱梅特以一种悠闲的步调慢慢走向背对着她的瓦历斯，她的高跟鞋有着金属质的后跟，踏在地面上时，会发出让人心烦意乱的脆响。

瓦历斯没有理会她假惺惺的悲悯，只是咬紧了臼齿，无意识地捏紧了掌心的笔杆。她知道，无论她做出怎样的回应，都会被对方以更为戏谑的语气嘲讽一番。爱梅特在这个时间节点来到她的房间，只是想要亲眼目睹她狼狈的丑态。

无影脚步逐渐逼近。她的身上还残留着培养皿中填充液的味道，人工制造的身体没有女性该有的馨香体味，当瓦历斯被她从背后揽住双肩时，她闻到了对方发尾散发出的一丝如青磷水般的铁腥味。

“是在为魔大陆调查的后续工作困扰吗……？我亲爱的孙女。”

爱梅特赛尔克将下巴垫在了现任女皇的肩头，她的吐息掠过瓦历斯的脸颊，领口的绒毛若有若无地蹭在瓦历斯的颈侧。她的手指攀着瓦里斯的肩膀，指腹隔着薄薄的皮革软甲摩挲着，从锁骨一路抚摸至胸口。瓦历斯拥有一対傲人的乳房——爱梅特张开十指包拢着那两团软肉，勾勒着衣料下饱满的圆润的轮廓，最后以双手托住乳根，让沉甸甸的重量压在掌心。

瓦历斯紧咬着臼齿试图忽视她的骚扰。

“为了实行我的计划，又失去了一位亲信吧？”

似乎是不满于孙女的沉默，爱梅特赛尔克的动作变本加厉，她的指腹在瓦历斯的乳尖处打着转，剐蹭着肉粒在衣服上撑起的小小凸起。

“这真是……太可悲了，先是加尔乌斯亲王，再是盖乌斯·范·巴埃萨，现在是雷古拉·范·修著斯。现在你的卧榻之侧，还剩下谁呢——？”

忍耐也是有限度的，终于被爱梅特轻佻的语气惹怒了的瓦历斯抬起右臂，试图挥开无影压在她胸口的双手，却发觉自己的手腕正被某种无形的力量钳制着。亮红色的、如花蔓般的魔法痕迹浮现在女皇的小臂上，那显然是无影的所作所为。身后的爱梅特贴着她的耳畔发出一声低笑，微卷的鬓发撩拨过瓦历斯的颈窝，留下阵阵带着刺痛的瘙痒。

“不要浪费时间做无谓的挣扎，瓦历斯·佐斯·加尔乌斯。”

她支起上身来，踱着步子转到瓦历斯身前，一手提着提着裙摆一手搭在对方肩头，就这样交叉开双腿跨坐上了瓦历斯的膝盖。

“只是看在你这么努力的份上，想给你一点小小的奖励罢了。”

“就像你褒奖你的兵团长那样。”

  
无影厚重的长袍下什么都没有穿。在瓦里斯的腿上调整好了姿势的爱梅特赛尔克将自己的裙摆一层层地向上撩起，先是黑色的外套，再是堆叠着的白色衬裙，最后是铁锈红色的内衬，她的私处光裸干净，肥厚的阴唇间透出浅浅的粉色。她才寄宿进这具身体不久，刚从培养液中打捞出来的身躯还残留着润湿感。爱梅特伸出右手摸向自己的两腿之间，她分开食指与中指，指腹拨开两片泛着水光的肉唇，露出内里艳红的人造粘膜，小股不明来源的液体顺着她的指缝滑落下去，将瓦历斯的睡裙洇湿出一片深色，也沾湿她的手套。

她刻意向瓦历斯展露出自己两腿之间淫靡的景象，但这位女皇却并不领情，她充满厌恶地扭过头去，甚至紧紧阖上了双眼。但爱梅特对此毫不介意，她要赋予瓦历斯的不仅仅是视觉上的刺激。

无影打了个响指，红色的魔法藤蔓将瓦历斯的双臂向上拖拽着高高悬起，使得这位女皇不得不向前挺出胸脯，原本就不甚宽松的睡衣前襟被她的胸乳撑挤着绷紧，扣缝处裂开了一道缺口，纽扣岌岌可危地拉扯着两片布料，随时都有扯断扣线的危险。

瓦历斯发出了一声不屑的低哼。

爱梅特只需要再打一个响指，就能让她的睡裙化为一地碎屑，但这位无影并没有这么做，她慢条斯理地将瓦历斯胸前的纽扣逐一解开，似乎有些乐在其中。两团饱满的乳房几乎是从瓦里斯大敞的领口中弹出来的——终于得以从紧绷的布料下解脱，大到足以用下流来形容的乳峰高耸在空气中，顶端翘起着如浆果一般艳红的尖蒂。之前的抚弄已经激起了瓦历斯身体的本能反应，她的乳头此刻已充血涨硬，连带乳晕也泛起了艳色。

“因为想要持续工作不得不服用药物，这敏感的反应也是后遗症吗？这具身体看上去健康强壮，实际上内里已经破败不堪了吧。”

爱梅特的嘴角扯出了一个幸灾乐祸般的笑容。她的手掌揉上了瓦历斯的右胸，这位无影的手套在掌心处有着金丝绣制的纹饰，她借着那些凸起的纹饰的沟壑磨蹭着瓦历斯的乳尖，粗粝的质感剐蹭着敏感的皮肤，刺痛感让瓦历斯不禁绷紧了脊背。将瓦历斯的乳豆亵玩到泛起危险的血痕，爱梅特才意犹未尽地收回了手，她将自己的抹胸礼服向下拉了拉，让自己的乳房也从衣服中滑脱出来。诞生于实验室中的躯体遵循着完美匀称的标准，她的乳房在加雷马女性中不算小，也不像瓦里斯那样大得夸张，乳头的形状小巧圆润，有着与她私处一样嫩粉的色泽。她的身体因为过于完美而透露出一丝无机感，让人怀疑她的皮肤也如塑料一般声音冰冷。

实则不然——爱梅特向前挺了挺胸膛，令自己与瓦历斯的胸乳相贴在一起，两人柔软的乳肉互相推挤着被压到变形。碍于体型的差异，爱梅特不得不微微踮起脚尖才得以让双方的乳头蹭在一起，她双手环抱着瓦历斯的肩膀，轻晃着腰胯带动胸口的肉豆贴着瓦历斯的乳晕来回蹭动。   
  
“嗯……哈啊……！”

无影晃着腰，在瓦历斯的胸前起伏着磨蹭挤压自己的乳尖，肉粒碰撞着、随着她前倾的动作陷进柔软的胸肉，她微微张开双唇，刻意贴着瓦里斯的耳畔发出了些夸张呻吟低，有意撩拨着这位现任女王的情欲，但瓦历斯自始至终没有做出什么反应，只是将眉心皱得跟更紧了些。

但她的身体确实已经兴奋起来了——爱梅特的手指不知何时已游走到了她的两腿之间，探入了她的睡裙之下。无影的手掌包裹着她的私处，纤长的手指隔着内裤压入了她的阴唇之间，爱梅特曲起指节，指尖向着两片软肉间的缝隙中压去，湿滑的液体顷刻浸透了布料，一股滑腻而温热的黏湿感贴上了爱梅特的指腹。

“撒谎可不是个好习惯，看啊——这里都已经湿透了。”

她索性勾开瓦里斯的内裤摸向私处，那里已经被体液打湿一片泥泞，柔软的肉膜在爱梅特的拨弄下张开，露出了内里敏感的肉蒂。爱梅特没有摘下自己的手套，粗粝的布料触觉碾蹭着阴豆，脆弱的软肉很快充血硬起，细小的如电流般的快感夹杂着痛觉，让瓦历斯不禁绷劲了大腿内侧的肌肉。

更多的淫液从下方的肉洞中溢了出来，爱梅特加重了指尖的力度，她甚至夹起了那枚小小的肉豆拉扯，在她粗暴的蹂躏之下，一直沉默着的瓦历斯终于发出了几声低哼，她的额角沁出了些许薄汗，紧闭的眼角也泛起了惹眼的血色。女皇没能逃脱情欲的支配，她的身体在爱梅特的掌下颤栗，性腺被无影玩弄刺激着，小腹深处的渴求感也越发强烈，渴求抚慰的阴道正收缩着，痉挛着将深处的淫液向外推挤，湿热的液体打湿了她两腿间的肉缝，甚至将爱梅特指尖的手套布料都完全浸透了，随着爱梅特的捏揉搅动，发出了浑浊而黏腻的水声。

瓦历斯以为爱梅特赛尔克会持续用手指凌辱她，让她在无影的指尖达到高潮，但这位无影似乎并没有这个打算。

随着一阵布料窸窣，爱梅特的手掌从她的内裤下抽离了出去。瓦历斯如释重负般地长舒了一口气，一直紧绷着的脊背也塌了下去。她睁开眼睛望向爱梅特——她知道这位无影应不会就此放过他，暂时的停手是为了酝酿更为恶劣的羞辱手段。

她与爱梅特的目光相交，后者察觉到她的视线，颇为轻佻地扬了扬眉尾。

她的手上握着一根粗长的棒状物。

那根物体比爱梅特的小臂还要长上一截，看上去质地柔软，如同某种魔物的触手。爱梅特甚至特地晃了晃手腕，为瓦历斯展示它的柔韧性。

“别露出那副表情，我的孙女。我知道只用手指是无法让你得到满足的。”

“你……！”

爱梅特将那根巨物抵在了瓦皇的两腿之间。

一直未被触碰到的阴道口剧烈收缩着， 吸咬着抵在入口处的异物。爱梅特不急着用这根人造阳具打开瓦里斯的身体，她握着那根东西，使其如男性龟头般的前段抵着瓦历斯的肉缝来回磨蹭，直到饱满圆润的前端充分被热液打湿，才转动手腕将其向阴道之中推挤。

“呃……呜……”

瓦历斯紧咬着下唇，有血腥味从她的齿缝间弥漫开来。

那根东西坚硬而冰冷，足以用凶器来形容，当爱梅特握着它强行撑开瓦里斯的肉穴时，它所带来的痛楚与行凶无异。

生育过后代的阴道相对较松，但人造阴茎的粗细实在是超出了人类一般水平。那根巨物的柱身上还盘踞着模拟人类血管的凸起，当爱梅特转动手腕时，那些筋络便会狠狠剐蹭过阴道内的层层肉膜，反复刺激粘膜之下的性腺。体内的嫩肉被如此粗暴对待，瓦历斯在痛楚与久违的饱涨感中颤栗，胸前的两团软肉也随着她肩胛的颤抖而晃动。

“我知道，你喜欢这样粗暴的……直接的方式。”

不知是由于痛苦还是快意，瓦历斯只觉得耳边爱梅特的声音都变得模糊了起来。自腿间传来的复杂体感占据了她的思维，硬挺的棍状物开拓着，毫不留情地鞭打着她体内的嫩肉，逆着阻力强行冲撞向深处。

爱梅特操控着那根巨物一口气捅入最深处，如同将一柄匕首插入了肉穴，要将这位女皇从当中劈开似地。她不满足于此，甚至恶意地握着露在体外的那一部分，转着手掌搅动着瓦里斯的肉道。

“呜……哼嗯……”

那完全就是酷刑。疼痛中混杂着的愉悦感如电流一般击中了瓦历斯的小腹，她仰着头粗重地喘息着，肠肉也随着她的吐息一翕一合地吸咬着体内的异物。未等瓦历斯适应这根凶器，爱梅特便挪动起了身体，她松开了攥握着人造阳具的手，将膝盖压在了瓦历斯大腿两侧，挺起上身，让硬物的另一端对准了她身下的窄穴。

她就这样直接坐了上了。阳具的另一端同样有着硕大的头部，人造的血液从交合处渗了出来，爱梅特对自己这具临时的身体没有多少怜悯之情，她想要的只是尽快得到满足。穴口薄薄的一圈软肉被撑到极限，甚至撕裂开了细小的伤口，疼痛只是让爱梅特咬紧了齿关，她借着重力与来自瓦斯的淫液润滑，一口气将剩下的半截巨物完全吞吃下了下去。

两人的乳房依旧贴在一起，偶尔蹭过乳尖时，瓦历斯的阴道都会为之紧缩一下。她的肉道紧紧吸咬体内的阳物，随着爱梅特腰胯的晃动，那根东西在她的体内小幅度抽插着，磨蹭着细嫩的粘膜与软肉，勾带出更多滑湿的体液。两枚阴豆彼此摩蹭碾压，内里与外侧的敏感点同时被顾及到，这份灭顶的快感与往日瓦历斯所品尝过的性爱无异。

“嗯……啊……可恶……呜……”

爱梅特毫不掩饰自己的热切，她甜腻地呻吟着，又从鼻腔间发出了轻声低哼，她们的喘息彼此交织，将周围的空气都染上了淫靡的温度。

两人的交合处淋漓一片，两种热液混合在一起，浸透了整根阳物，爱梅特在她的耳边喘息低吟——她也沉沦在了性爱的快感之中，能够同时供两人食用的阳物被瓦历斯吞入了大半，她的肉穴深处因此得不到满足，为了满足欲求，她只能更加用力地坐下去，紧缩着肉道试图吞入更多。

她那急切的动作也加快了阳具在瓦历斯体内抽插的速度，被硬物捣弄着的肠道柔软湿滑，她的体温早已将本来冰冷的器物镀上了温度，她忍不住顶送着腰胯，配合着爱梅特的动作吞吐着阳物，那东西地头部似乎已经顶开了她的子宫，此刻正一进一出地扩碾着宫口周围的一圈肉环，拍打着脆弱的宫壁。

在让人目眩的快感中，瓦历斯惊喘着达到了高潮。热液从穴口涌出，那根巨物已经将她的阴唇撑到了极限，但依旧无法堵住如失禁般满溢的淫液。她恍惚间听到了爱梅特的低笑，感受到爱梅特包裹着手掌的双手触摸着她的小腹，贴着她子宫所在位置的轻轻摩挲。

等到她从不应期中回过神来时，腿上坐着的爱梅特已如尸体一般瘫倒在了她的胸前。她知道这具躯壳里灵魂的主人已经离开了，只留下这副空壳瘫坐着。

瓦历斯试着活动手腕，束缚在腕际的魔法消失了。她捏着“爱梅特塞尔克”的肩膀，将她从自己的身上推了下去。

夹着阳具另一端的爱梅特仰倒在了地面上，牵连着也将埋在瓦历斯体内的半截抽离出来，女皇的阴唇被操弄到难以闭合，大量的滑液从她艳红色的穴口流了出来，那根硬物在完全抽出时再次蹭过了瓦历斯的阴豆，细微的刺激又激起了女皇的喘息。

“感觉怎么样？”

瓦历斯毫不意外地听到了来自背后的、无影的声音。

“那具身体也只是受了点小伤而已，让你的科学家们稍微修复一下，大概还可以使用一次……吧？”

“那么再见了，我的孙女。尽快完成你手上的任务吧，赶在我指派给你下一个任务之前——”

她背对着瓦皇，转了转手腕做出个告别的手势。

“你就继续做好你的傀儡皇帝吧，也许我还会给你……更多奖励的。”

-end


End file.
